


Translation Troubles

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The translation circuits stop working, and the Doctor doesn't know very good English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and now I'm putting my stuff here, so here's me, posting stuff. This is also on FF.net.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own two sonics, a TARDIS dress and headband light, a Van Gogh exploding TARDIS poster, a bowtie, and a fez. NOT Doctor Who, as much as I wish I did. :(

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS's circuits in the console room when Amy walked in. "Ah Pond, I might have done something," he said, looking very uncomfortable. 

She looked at him like he had just dribbled on his shirt. "Doctor? Were you just singing?" 

He screwed his face up in confusion before realizing what she meant. "No. I wasn't," he said in strangely accented, halting English. 

"Doctor? Why can't you talk properly?" Amy asked.

"I broke the -" he gestured wildly for a moment. "Talking."

"What do you mean, you broke the talking?! You can't just break the talking!" Her face cleared with sudden understanding. "Oh. You broke the translation circuit, didn't you?"

He nodded miserably before speaking again. "I don't know many English," he said in the new funny accent. "I....rely on the -" a stream of what sounded like music came out of his mouth. 

"The what? Why do you keep on singing?"

"That's my home...talk." He seemed to think for a moment before struggling to say a word. "Gallifreyan." He said it slowly, as if trying out the word in English. 

"So let me get this straight. You usually talk in Gallifreyan, and you rely on the....TARDIS?" She said hesitantly. He nodded. "Okay, so you usually let the TARDIS translate for you, so you don't know very much English and that's why you have a funny accent." He looked indignant, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but froze, as he seemingly couldn't find the words. 

Suddenly, Rory appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hello Amy, Doctor." 

Amy replied, "Hi, Rory," and the Doctor just sort of awkwardly waved. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how. 

Rory got a bit concerned. "Doctor? Are you okay? Usually you would be running around the console, babbling on about some planet you want to take us, but we somehow never actually end up getting to."

The Doctor forgot that the translation circuit wasn't working, and he responded with, "Oi! I don't babble! And it's certainly not my fault if the TARDIS doesn't want to take me where I want to go, and you're staring at me. Why are you staring at me? Oh." He sighed. "I forgot to speak in English, didn't I? Well, I'm not gonna repeat that all for you, so you'll just have to wonder what I said."

Rory slowly approached him. "Doctor....you were just singing. Why were you just singing?" 

"That's his home language. Gallifreyan," Amy answered for him. "And before you ask, he's speaking it because he forgot that he broke the translation circuit," She said with a glare directed at the Time Lord. 

"Sorry, ....Puddle." He said in his strange accent. The Doctor made a frustrated noise. "No word for...." He gestured at them. "Puddle."

Amy looked extremely annoyed. "Yeah well, don't call me that when you can speak properly again."

He shuddered in fear of her wrath. "No! No. No worry."

"Doctor, what's with the funny accent?" Rory asked. 

"He relies mostly on the TARDIS to speak English, so he doesn't know a lot of it." Amy replied.

"Oi! I don't have a funny accent!" He said before they froze and looked at each other. "The translation circuits are working again. She must be taking pity on me." He walked around the console, stroking it. "Thanks, dear," he murmured.


End file.
